The Path We Take
by kianacullen
Summary: Before Ryoma left for America he and Sakuno had sex and now 5 years later he has returned what will he do when he finds out the secret Sakuno has been keeping from him


**Summary**

_Right before Ryoma left for America, he and Sakuno had sex and now its been 5 years since he has been back what will happen when he finds out what secret Sakuno has been keeping from him_.

He is the youngest and most famous tennis player in the world right now and he is on a plane heading to Japan it has been 5 years since he has been back and he wonder how everyone is doing .

Although he loves tennis he really needs a break there a certain someone that he could never get off his mind and he finally has a chance to do something about he just hopes its not to late.

He closes his eyes and takes a nap when he wakes up he please fasten your seat belts as we a preparing to land in Japan when they landed he got his luggage and went through the airport.

As he was getting into the taxi he phone started ringing he answered it without checking who was calling _"HEY MOSHI MOSHI ECHIZEN have you arrived yet"_ it was Momoshiro Yes I am in the cab on my way to the hotel right now. " _Ok look tomorrow everyone is throwing you a welcome back party at Kawamura Sushi shop around 8 p.m so you better show up everyone is excited to see you". _Ok I get it I got to go now "_hey wait I 'm not finished talking yet _" beep I hung up I can't believe I have to go to a party but maybe she will be there I can't wait till tomorrow.

I finally arrived at the hotel I took a shower and went to sleep I know tomorrow its going to be crazy hanging around all my senpai's again but I must admit I am kind of looking forward to it

**Time Skip at Kawamura Sushi Shop**

It was already 8: 15 and the party was in full swing Hey when is ochibi going to get the energetic red head yelled across the room calmed down Eiji he should be here soon are you sure Oishi yeah positive he will show up there's a 89 % percent chance of him being late seeing he was often late for tennis events in the past a slender tall man with glasses of course you would know Inui data never lies he said confidently anyone want some more sushi there was a loud course of yes and Momoshiro was the first one to grab a whole lot of food of the sushi platter.

Hey Baka stop hogging all the food what did you say Kaidoh you heard me and they started arguing with Oishi trying to break them up and just then the door to the sushi shop opened.

They all stopped and Echizen just said hey and Eiji just jumped on him and had in a great big hug Ochibi I missed you and you grown Kikumaru senpai I can't breath and Oishi had to pry him off everyone came and greeted him and asked how he was doing they missed him and how was America.

It was really lively and everyone was having fun and eating as he was looking around ignoring Horio talking about his 7 years of tennis experience and how much he improved I was looking for a certain girl and she was not there that's when I saw the loud mouth girl who is her best friend she saw me and yelled Ryoma sama.

I saw your match on TV you where awesome I said thanks and asked do you know where Ryuzaki is and she looked and said she couldn't make and that was it I wondered did something happen to her why would she not come

I asked do you know why she didn't come. And she just said I called and told her about the party and she said she was sorry tell everyone hi for her but she would not be able to make and she hung up.

I said ah and kept eating and talked to Momshiro and Fuji was just taking a lot of pictures and Tezuka was stoic and said few words as possible I learned that Fuji is a photographer now a really good one he still plays tennis for fun and Tezuka is a profession player in Germany he has won many awards aboard and Momoshiro is a middle school teacher and he coaches a tennis team and Eiji is a veteran and does acrobatic shows sometime with a circus troupe and Oishi is a sports doctor and Inui is a professor and Kaidoh is a gym trainer and he trains athletes too and Kawamura has the best Sushi shop in Japan they have all done really well for them selves. It really was a shock when he found out that Horio and Osakada where dating he just could not see it but they seem to be happy all in all it was a really good party its just that he was missing a certain girl and wished she would have came but he made up his mind he will find her there was a lot of things he needed to say. So he asked Osakada for her phone number she was a little surprised but she gave it to him anyway. Now all he had to do was find a good time to call her.

Mean while in Japan a certain someone is washing the dishes when her phone rings she picks it up and hear the scream from her best friend "_You missed a great party everyone was there and said to tell you hello and guess what I saw Ryoma sama he asked about you can you believe it so I gave him your number so you should expect a call from him_"_. _

My face went pale and I dropped the phone why now why did he have to come back now how am I suppose to face him right now I am not ready . She could hear her friend yelling " _Sakuno are you there hey Sakuno did you hear what I just said _" I picked up the phone and said yeah I heard you I will have to call you back and I hung up. I can't believe the day I was dreading has finally come I just hope he doesn't hate for it.


End file.
